


Hidden Pheromones

by Polishedscales



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: "Medical Assistance", Alpha!Edward, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Smut, I'll add more tags later, Knotting, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Omega Verse, Omega!Oswald, Smut, Toys, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polishedscales/pseuds/Polishedscales
Summary: When Oswald's heat suppressants fail him after years of having taken them Ed offers his expertise.





	1. Chapter 1

Edward let his jaw tighten- not with worry, but with curiosity.

Hours before Edward and Oswald had bid their farewells for the night and headed to their distant rooms to sleep off the day's stress, but it wasn't long before a mingle of chaotic sounds echoing through the house broke him from his drifting. Not knowing who, or what, it was, Edward didn't waste a second to throw the sheets over him and swing his legs over the side of the bed, his ears straining to listen further so that he could conclude what was creating this noise. The house creaked on its own accord, making him briefly, just briefly, believe that the noise had been conjured in his foggy mind, but another distant sound, one that was familiar to Oswald's tone of voice, let out. That was the proof he needed that this was no figment of his imagination, so Ed rose to his feet and tightened the loops on his robe, not wanting the swaying fabric to get in his way as he now took a step at a time up the staircase that led to Oswald's bedroom.

The door to Oswald's room had been left entirely open, revealing a messy sheeted queen's bed that did not have an occupant resting in it. An odd, unfamiliar odor to Ed was lingering in the air and despite the amount of times he inhaled it did little to help him identify it. Ed had not been alerted until he leaned closer into the room, taking a better look at the space only to see that the room had been a lot messier than he had originally thought. Pillows were aimlessly thrown about, clean clothing were no longer hanging nicely in Oswald's open wardrobe, and a fair amount of pill bottles were pried open and empty.

Ed furrowed his brow. He had not been aware that Oswald was on any sort of medication and so he plucked a pill bottle from the floor and twisted it in his fingers, turning it to read the labels. As a previous forensic analyst for the GCPD he had remembered and cataloged most companies in his mind, but this one and this doctor was not ringing a bell. Whatever the purpose was for this medication it was clear that it was not made for easy recognition and for what reasons Ed did not know, but puzzles in general were his forte and it wouldn't take but a second to figure it out.

A strangled cry from the bathroom down the hall didn't allow for him to ponder it a second longer. He dropped the pill bottle to the floor and, feeling inexplicably flustered and aroused by the suffocating scent clouding the room, hurried down the hall to where the noise had originated. Only then did he realize that he had not brought his glasses from the nightstand, but, for some reason, he had not needed them.

The same scent that had been pooled in Oswald's bedroom now reeked from inside the bathroom, the locked door barricading him from getting in.

"Ed, I need you to leave!" Oswald shouted, his voice trembling.

* * *

 Oswald couldn't deal with this. Not now and not ever.

Troubled that he had not presented at a young age as most Alphas and Betas did his parents did their best to usher him into accepting his fate as being an Omega and embracing it, but instead he had stubbornly yowled and begged for the proper suppressants to hide amongst the others as an Alpha. Not only did this prevent his heat from ever arriving, but it also disabled the chance of further bullying and worse- but he wouldn't go into that.

He had taken these suppressants for years, sneaking behind the members of his staff and mob to go out and get the appointments done and over with to keep tabs on his health, but now these bloody things were not working and he couldn't decipher why. 

After Ed had left to his room a crude heat had coiled up in Oswald's belly and a sweat that was unnatural had slicked his body, leading to what could only be claimed as an over-erotic desire to be pounded by his chief of staff's cock. That thought was reoccurring to him at split times, but this was something far different than a simple, innocent thought that would never be acted upon. The evidence being left was to speak for that. He had tumbled up to his room and swallowed more than a single dose of pills in the hopes that it would still and revert the changes, but no matter how many he took his aching heat would not give in. It was as if his body had grown tolerance to the dosage, pushing it aside like it was nothing more than a light feather.  

Oswald had peeled his robe and shirt off and tossed them into the corner of the bathroom before scooting up to lay against the bathroom door, his legs pushed up so that he could rest his head on his knees. He didn't know what to do. He clenched his eyes shut and groaned, extracting all of the frustration he had sexually and stress related out in just that one sound while his drenched raven hair clung to his forehead. The member between his legs was already thick and erect, the strain from the fabric of his underwear forcing it upwards against his own flesh. He whimpered, and then from behind the door he heard the signature steps of his chief of staff- Ed.

Fear bubbled up inside of him. As much as he desired Ed on a regular day-to-day basis he did not want to be bred with him on the terms of his heat. It wouldn't be a _'perfect match'_  - no, not at all. It would be animalistic. A match made by nature's cruel intentions to continue a species through only desire. He knew Ed had had to catch the scent and he didn't have long before convincing him to leave wasn't an option.

* * *

"Oswald are you alright in there?" Edward swallowed, testing the knob of the door. It didn't budge. 

"Ed, I said I want you to leave," Oswald stammered, "just leave now!" He snapped.

Ed felt his cock twitch, but he ignored it. "I'm not going anywhere until you explain what's going on," Ed growled, slumping against the side of the door to press his ear to it. He could feel the pressure of Oswald on the other side.

Oswald squeezed the length of his cock and didn't bother to suppress the sound that accompanied it.

Edward's brow knitted together and he pulled away from the door, his eyes stuck staring on no particular object. The sound that Oswald had made was unmistakably suggestive, the noise that had occurred before that said sound aiding in his theory, but he still could not understand it or the way Oswald was acting. Ed's cock, however, seemed perfectly able in deciding what it wanted to do to his boss. It was clear; Oswald was in heat. The pill bottles that were not so neatly tucked away must have been his daily suppressants but for them not to work even baffled Ed. Highly aroused or not, Oswald was still his boss- and not just his boss but his _friend_ \- god knows he wanted something more-but as those things he felt inclined to help in any way he could and during heats that members from the GCPD had Ed had never found himself beyond unmanageable.  

                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably breaking the rules of the OmegaVerse, but that's fine.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can help you, Os," Ed said, "I'm well versed in bodily reactions from my medical history and this is nothing new to me. Open the door Os."

There was a pause, and then the door finally opened to an almost naked, trembling, Oswald with a disheveled appearance. Ed had to pause, because heat or not he would have bent him over the bed and fucked him just for looking like that. There would be time for that later, he told himself.

Oswald froze, his legs shaking, and began to approach Ed with his unsteady legs, only stopping a safe distance away when Ed raised his hand.

"Your bedroom- lock yourself in there until I get back," Ed commanded. "And I will be back, but you have to do as I say for now."

Oswald looked up at Ed with pleading eyes but nodded, understanding the command. Oswald wanted nothing more than to rub up against him, to intertwin their scents together to create the beginning of a blissful approach, but with Edward's stiff posture he appeared too reluctant for Oswald's comfort. He flinched when he walked past Ed but hurried past him and shut the door to his bedroom.

Ed could hear him flop onto his bed with a mewl. It was only a matter of time before the heat got worse.

* * *

 Once Oswald had shut the door Ed was down the stairs in a hurry, his heart pounding, his mind unclear, and his cock still stiffening in favor of his friend. From a medical standpoint he needed to provide Oswald with the appropriate  _toys-_ Ed cringed at the thought of the word-  until the heat passed. How long that would be, he was unsure of. Having someone claim Oswald in this state, however, was not a viable option. 

Edward trotted to his room and threw off the robe, gathering the items he had worn previously that day to wear for his outing. He knew what to do and where to go, but getting there without sporting his arousal was going to be an issue. No amount of "self application" to the problem was going to fix it with the scent plaguing his mind. A large, covering overcoat would have to do for now.

**

Edward trudged through a darkened alley in Gotham's typical scenery.

The homeless were hunched over makeshift fires, barely giving him any attention, and the streetlights flickered to reflect the 'consistency' of the city's electrical system. He knew where he was going and there were never familiar faces in this part of town, leaving him as anonymous as an unidentified body that always seemed to appear in the GCPD's morgue. It was perfect, really, and he stopped to take another turn and continued straight until a shabby warehouse creaked in front of him, the only sign of life being a zapping open sign. 

Edward huffed, rubbed his hands together- which were damn freezing- and opened the door to the building, sighing when he felt a whoosh of warm air greet him. The bell on the door ringed and had a faulty time shutting behind him, but he payed little to no attention to it. Whether his little bird had infiltrated his mind or not the purple hue from the neon lights inside the store reminded him- not that he had forgotten- immediately of his friend back home, aching and begging to be done in by something that Ed himself could provide. That _had_ to be a second option, and if this did not work he was more than willing to let things lead that way.

Edward approached the counter where a rather creepy, balding man stood, a purple bruise crumpling his left eye. Edward clenched his jaw, wishing he would have had someone who looked more appropriate for the job, but who was he to judge? If the man had what he needed, then that's all that mattered.

"Well, well, well- look at what we've got here. I haven't had a customer in quite some time." The man winked, drumming his fingers on the table. "What can I do for you?"

"I was formerly a doctor of sorts, for the GCPD, and I need-"

"Stop right there," The man says, glaring. "I don't need to know your occupation or your life story there mister. You do know what this place is, don't you?"

Edward paused, and nodded. "Yes."

"Then you'll know that aiding to certain ranks in times of need, say, 'Omega's in heat', is quite forbidden in these parts. So, with that being said, don't tell me who you are or what you do. This is a simple trade and I won't have it lead to anything."

Edward nodded again, feeling foolishly stupid. "Yes, right, of course," Ed swallowed. "I need one of your full and prepared kits please, if you have one."

The man scoffs at him from behind the counter and crouches, removing a set of keys looped on a large ring. "Of course I have one." He removes a box with a handle the size of a briefcase but thicker in width.

Ed knows the man wouldn't dare to trick him that the contents inside were anything but, but to be sure Ed carefully opens the box to take a glimpse inside. He inclines his head when he sees that everything is there- which is toys designed specifically to please any aggressively aching Omega. Whether they would work was up to Oswald's luck.

Edward pulls out a wad of cash and slides it over to the balding man, watching him to see if the amount is enough to cover the items. When the man hums in a pleasant manner Ed takes it as an agreement on the bargain and collects the box, turning to walk out towards the backdoor. He is stopped by the balding man before he is able to rush out. 

"Before you leave, do tell me," the man hums, thumbing through the money. "Is there an Omega slickened up for you at home?"

Ed's fingers twitch on the handle of the box and for an instant he thinks about driving the man's keys up into his throat, but he shakes the idea away. "I couldn't say so," Ed replied. He huffed and closed the door for good, hoping he'd never have to return to see that man again. Perhaps Oswald would have found Ed to be more pleasing if he had came home soaked in the man's blood, but then again he'd rather not be covered in the man's filth anyway. With the items at hand he knew he'd be the primary source to Oswald's pleasure at least this once and so he rushed home.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ed was right. He knew it would have grown worse in the time he had left.

Once his hand had touched the doorknob to the mansion Ed wasted no time in getting up the stairs, the case in hand, and opened the door to Oswald's bedroom, slamming it just seconds behind him.

He turned around and oh, the sight before him and the scent- Oh god, Oswald's scent was beyond marvelous. His tormented bird was wrapped up in a tangle of the bed sheets, completely naked and groaning into a pillow, his back arching and his body well covered in sweat and the overgenerous lubrication created by his heat. His cock was curved upwards against his belly, a thin line of fluid trailing from the tip.

Oswald's body singed a glorious tune for him and oh how he wanted to muffle it out. But no, not yet.

Edward shrugged off his overcoat. He didn't bother to hide his erection that was clearly trying to make itself noticed because here Oswald was, naked and trembling with no rational thoughts. So he placed the case of toys on the nightstand.

Oswald groaned again, untangling his legs from the sheets, and flipped to his side to stare at Ed working over the strange box from beneath heavy lidded eyes. He rocked his hips forward, his cock catching a sensation of the fabric on its length, and he pushed himself further to the side of the bed, Ed being an arm's length away now.

"Ed, please," Oswald whined, grabbing a fistful of what he could of Ed's fitted trousers.

He tried.

He tried to pull Ed closer to him, to tug off Ed's belt- which he managed to do- and then to undo the zip and the single button of his pants but Ed wouldn't allow him to get any further than that.

Ed grabbed Oswald's hand and pushed it away, exhaling deeply, and opened the case, trying to determine what would be the best object inside. Seeing that Oswald had hit a high point he chose the biggest one- a large, darkened purple dildo that would imitate an alpha's cock and knot once the handler would set it off. The whole toy was programmed at a steady vibrate.

"Get on your hands and knees and turn your back to me," Edward commanded, swallowing a thick lump down his throat. Though the fans circulated air in the room he had to unbutton his shirt and throw that off on the floor to prevent from getting too drenched in his sweat. It was necessary, but the less fabric he had on the more he wanted to feel his own skin rubbing against his friend's.

Oswald obeyed with his hindquarters facing Ed, his face turned to the side to take a glimpse at Ed over the side of his body.

Ed removed the toy from the box in his right hand and approached Oswald from the back, his left hand gripping Oswald's waist. He rolled his head back, another inhale needed, and let it roll back down so that he could concentrate on the level of entry. He let his fingers massage Oswald's side, his right hand pushing the toy into the tight ring of muscle that way too easily gave in, and watched the tip of the toy disappear. He couldn't see Oswald's face, but the way that his cock became taut and the way his moan was gasped told him to continue- to give him more. He needed to take things up a notch. Ed switched the toy on, the vibration making Oswald mewl, and angled it towards his prostate, intending to induce pleasure before he pushed the toy deeper into Os to initiate the knotting process, but Oswald, however, had other plans.

Oswald's limbs shook and Ed swore he had said his name when he sunk back on the toy, letting it slip further into himself.

Ed couldn't recall why his actions paid no attention to his mind.

He tightened his hand around Oswald's waist and rested his left knee up on the side of the bed, leaning over so that his bare torso was against Oswald's messy back. He rutted his cock, trousers and all, against Oswald's burning flesh while simultaneously working the toy in and out, Oswald's cries igniting his raging hormones. 

"Edward, this isn't working," Oswald sobbed. "Please, stop." 

"Keep that mouth of yours shut, Os. I'm trying to help you and you have no idea how god damned much I want to replace this toy with my own _attachment_." Edward let go of Oswald's waist and dragged his hand around his belly, digging his fingers in and clawing at the flesh. It made Edward grin when his little bird then gasped and clenched around the toy.

"You like that don't you? I knew you were sadist Ossie, but a masochist?" Edward tsked, giving Oswald's belly another swipe of his nails. "You're a bad bird."

"You _work for me,"_ Oswald snarled. "And if I want you to fuck me instead of this  _ridiculous,_ useless toy you gave me then you will fuck me." 

"Will I now?" Edward asked, scoffing. He pushed the toy in deep enough to where it wouldn't budge without an effort and grabbed Oswald by his thighs, flipping him over onto his back. Oswald thrashed his legs about, searching to break free from Edward's hands to deliver a kick to his sniveling persona, but Ed had the upper hand. He pulled Oswald forward by his legs, catching him off guard, and climbed onto the bed, reapplying the pressure to Oswald's thighs again. Oswald twisted again and, seeing no use, lifted his back off of the bed so that his body was bent. He clawed a hand into Ed's hair.     

"You will," Oswald growled.

Edward smirked at Oswald's tenacity.

He pushed his hands into Oswald's thighs and dipped his head in between the dark haired man's legs, swiping his tongue at the mess the Omega was making from where the toy was lodged. He gave it an experimental push and watched the ring around it flutter. 

The muscles consistent beneath the flesh of Oswald's stomach excessively made his belly rise, fall, and still. His cock twitched but gave no sign of impending climax.  

Oswald yanked Edward's head back and felt the strands of hair attached to his head shift and pull with his scalp. Their eyes, a firey and cold difference between the blue and brown, met, Oswald's reflecting with anger and Ed's an obvious darkness. The toy stretched him, vibrating in him, but the fullness was a subtle difference. He knew what he _needed_ and what he  _wanted._ And by god, before the night was over, he was going to get it. "Get your cock in me and knot me before I tie you onto the bed and force you to do it myself you _arrogant-"_

Edward caught Oswald by the wrist- the one that had a biting grip in his air- and bent to the side, distorting it nearly enough to cause damage. Oswald cried out, immediately letting go of Ed, and Ed, finally having had enough of the man's insulting throes, undid his pants, pulled down his undergarments, and pinned his bird to the bed, squishing his sprained hand until he bucked and writhed beneath him. The head of Ed's cock dripped, his knot aching to swell. 

Ed snapped his head forward and sunk his teeth into Oswald's neck, rubbing their bodies flesh to flesh with their cocks and balls pushing against the opposite's. Needless to say Oswald was as delectable as he had smelled- or how he still _smelled._  With Ed on top of him now he fought less- spite for the few moments where he dragged his fingers down Edward's back and drew blood, but he was still determined for what he had requested. The alpha enjoyed every minute of his omega's pain and how his omega was purposeful in making it mutual. No segment of skin was left unmarked. "For an omega in heat you're still a _feisty_ one," Edward groaned, tasting copper in his mouth from Os's bloodied wound. He gave the bite a rest and pushed his lips into Oswald's, letting his bird taste his tongue and the blood that he had lapped up to swallow. 

"And you're still a conceited-"

Oswald yelped and Ed tugged the toy out of Oswald's ass and let it thud to the floor, reveling in the squelching sound that he knew so well by now. "Perhaps when I'm done with you you'll be too intoxicated to think to use petty insults," he snapped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. Well, I'm not the best Omegaverse writer but we will see where this heads off to. I do tend to make things up as I go.
> 
> If you do find this enjoyable a comment is always appreciated or even a dropped off message on my Tumblr. :)  
> nygmaticreport.tumblr.com


End file.
